timewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frances's Merry Christmas Adventure
Frances's Merry Christmas Adventure is Frances's fourth Christmas special and movie released on DVD November 12, 2012. It airs on Time Warner Cable Kids November and December 2012. Plot: It's Christmas at Frances's house, Frances is counting the days until Christmas when Santa will come to her house tonight. Frances writes a letter to Santa Claus when he comes to her house on Christmas Eve tonight. She brings him some cookies and milk at the North Pole. She wants to choose a special Christmas gift. Frances, Gloria, Mom, Dad, Albert, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Melta, Uncle Roger and his pet dog Baxter take a tour to Santa's Workshop at the North Pole. They meet Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus and even the elves. They also looking at toys at Santa's Toy Factory. After this, they play out the story of "The Nutcracker." Frances and her pals go to the Christmas caroling tree-lighting party tonight. Frances gets some sleep when Santa Claus is sliding down the chimney with gifts. Cast: *Frances *Gloria *Mom *Dad *Albert *Grandma Badger *Grandpa Badger *Aunt Metla Badger *Uncle Roger Badger *Baxter the Dog *The Christmas Tree Salesman *Mail Carrier *Frosty the Snowman *Rudoulph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Penguins *Gingerbread Boy *Elves *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus Cast for "The Nutcracker": *Gloria (Carla) *Albert (Carla's grandfather) *Grandpa (Nutcracker Prince) *Uncle Roger (Drummer Boy) *Aunt Melta (Sugarplum Fairy) Songs: #Frances Theme Song #Deck the Halls #Eight Days to Go #It's Snowing! #Suzy Snowflake #The Skatting Song #Sledding, Sledding #Sleigh Ride #Winter Wonderland #O Christmas Tree #My Dreidel #Habari Gani #I'm Writting a Letter to Santa #We Like Christmas Cookies #Up on the Housetop #Jingle Bells #Frosty the Snowman #Rudoulph the Red-Nosed Reindeer #Wrapping Song #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Jingle Bell Rock #Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree #The Twelve Days of Christmas #Holly Jolly Christmas #Santa Claus is Coming to Town #Nutcracker Mashup: March of the Toys/Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy #Sliver Bells #Silent Night #We Wish You a Merry Christmas Special DVD Features: *"Frances's Christmas Songs" *Languages: English, French or Spanish *More Christmas Fun - Bonus DVDs from Time Warner Cable Kids shows "Caillou's Holiday Movie," "Arthur's Perfect Christmas" and "Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas." Trivia: *The only time Frances's dad is stuck in the chimney. *During the song "Sledding, Sledding" starts, Frances and the gang put on some sledding goggles, and she also uses magic to have some sleds to ride on. *Before the song Sleigh Ride" starts, Frances uses his magic to have a sleigh horse wagon to ride on. *Before the song The Skating Song" starts, Frances uses his magic to put on a pair of ice skates for her, Gloria, Mom, Dad and Albert. *the kind of ice skates that Frances, Gloria, Mom, Dad and Albert wear are made of medal blades, shoe covers, and laces. *Another time Albert falls or lays down, this time, after "The Skating Song", he skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. *When Albert screams as he skates too fast, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob poured all the soap in his eyes), except it was pitched down to -1. *When Albert yells "Whooaaaaaaaaa!" as he skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down, the sound clip is Mario's from "Oh Man" (when Mario is pulled down the pipe by the fish caughter that Kookie is using), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Albert's 2006 voice. *When Albert falls and crashes into the ice rink after he ice skates too fast, the crash sounds were the mix of the ones from "Kelly's Windy Day" (when Kelly's crane demolishes the shed as he falls into his side because of the wind) and "James In A Mess" (when James crashes into some tar wagons). *During a scene where Albert gets groaning while laying on the ice rink, The Season 1-2 Version of Henry Sad Theme is used, expect It was mixed with a Frances arrangement. It would be also used in some Thomas & Friends Season 1-2 episodes (with the Frances arrangement cut off). *After Frances ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down, he tells Frances that his tail is bleeding. And Then, Frances puts a big bandage cast on Albert's knee to make it feel better. *Frosty the Snowman is a live-action full-bodied puppet mixed with CGI animation *Rudoulph the Red-Nosed Reindeer is a live action full-bodied puppet mixed CGi animation. *The penguins are live-action full-bodied puppets mixed with CGI animated. *The Gingerbread Boy is a live-action full-bodied puppet mixed with CGI animation. Quotes: Quote 1: *(we see the snowflakes falling through the ground and begins to snow when Frances wakes up) *Frances: (yawns) December is the tweveth mouth of the year beacause it's Christmas! I need a Christmas breakfast. *Gloria and Mom: Merry Christmas, Frances! *Frances: Good morning and merry Christmas to all of you. *Mom: Guess what, Frances? Santa is coming tonight. *Frances: I will count the days until Christmas really soon. Where's Dad? *Dad: (as Frances, Gloria and Mom hear him) Whooooooooooooaaaaa! Help! *Frances, Gloria and Mom: It's Dad! *Frances: I wonder what happened to him. *Gloria: Let's go see! *(they come to Dad's rescue) *Dad: Help, Frances! I'm s-stuck! Whoo-hoaa! (Frances, Gloria and Mom see Dad stuck in the chimney) *Mom: Looks like Dad is stuck in the chimney. *Dad: HELP! *Frances: Don't worry, Dad! We'll get you down! *Mom: Don't cry Dad! *Dad: I'm not crying. I'm trying to wiggle myself loose! *Frances: Then, take a deep breath. Ready, one, two, three! *(they pull Dad out of the chimney) *Frances: Whoa! *Dad: (already out of the chimney, coughing) *Frances and Gloria: There! *Dad: Thank you. (continues coughing) *Gloria: You're all covered with dirt. *Frances: Merry Christmas, Dad! *Dad: Merry Christmas to you, Frances. *Mom: Yup. Today is Christmas Eve, and Santa is come to your house. *Dad: Let's decorate the house. *Frances: I'm ready. *Gloria: Gloria too. *Mom: Me too. *Frances: Can I please help, Dad? *Dad: Sure, Frances. *Mom: We're gonna put the Christmas tree decorations. *Gloria: Can I help, Frances? *Frances: Sure. *(music starts for "Deck the Halls") Quote 2: *Gloria: (after "Deck the Halls," and fades to the Frances's house done decorated) (First lines) It's beautiful! *Frances: It sure is, Gloria! *Mom: (First lines) I'll show you the December calandar to tell Santa is coming this Christmas Eve. *Frances: Yes, Mom. *Dad: Yup. Santa Claus is coming in the 25th. *Frances: That's good, Dad. I can count 12 more days until Christmas when Santa comes to my house. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12. *Mom: 12 days left 'til Christmas. *Frances: Yes. Quote 3: *Gloria: Look! It's snowing! *Frances: Yay! It's snowing! *Gloria: (giggles) *Mom: Let's get our winter clothes. *Dad: Okay. *Gloria: Gloria too. *Frances: Me too. *(they get there warm clothes on, and go outside, and fades to Albert playing in the snow) *Albert: Hi, Frances! Hi, everybody! *Frances, Gloria, Mom and Dad: Hi, Albert! *Albert: Come on and play in the snow! *Frances and Gloria: Yay! *Mom and Dad: Hooray! *(music starts for "It's Snowing!") Quote 4:Edit *Albert: Snowball fight! *(When throws a snowball, but it accidently hits Frances) *Albert: Sorry I hit you with the snowball, Frances. *Mom: I can make snowballs. *Dad: I can make snowballs too. *Gloria: Gloria make snowballs. *Frances: I can make a snowball bigger. *Mom: I can make a snowball bigger too. *Albert: I can make it too. *Dad: Hey, guys, let's build a snow-badger. *Frances: I am. *Gloria: Gloria too. *Mom: Me too. *Albert: Me three. *Frances: But we need old clothing, sticks and stones for the snow-badgers. *Gloria, Mom, Dad and Albert: Yay! *Frances: I love to build a snow-badger. *Gloria: Me too. *Mom: I need a head. *Dad: And I need the body. *Gloria: And the arms. *Albert: And the hat on his head. *Frances: I need the scarf. *Albert: Thank you, Frances. Ta-da! *Frances: The snow-badger is finished. *Gloria: Yay! *Mom: We did it! *Frances: Look! A snowflake. *Dad: It's Suzy Snowflake. *Frances: Hi, Suzy Snowflake! Quote 5: *Albert: I've got an idea, let's go to the frozen lake and go skatting. *Dad: I am. *Gloria: Gloria too. *Mom: Me too. *Frances: Me three. *Mom: The ice skatting lake is slippery. *Dad: What can we do? *Frances: We need a pair of ice skates. *(ice skates come to life) *Dad: Come on, let's skate over the frosty ice. *Mom: Here we go! *Gloria: Whoa! *(music starts for "Skatting, Skatting") Quote 6: *(after the song "Skatting, Skatting") *Dad: I like to skate. *Frances: It sure is, Dad. *Albert: Look at me everybody! I'm ice skating too fast! *Frances: Oh, Albert! Watch out for that ice rink! *Albert: (sees the ice rink) Oh no! I can't stop! Help! *Mom: Albert's gonna crash! *Gloria: (covers her eyes) Gloria can't watch! *Albert: (screams as he continues skating too fast) Aaaaaahhhh!! *Frances, Gloria, Mom and Dad: Albert!! Stop!! *Albert: Whooaaaaa! (slips on the ice rink and falls down as loud crash is heard) Ow! *Frances: (she, Gloria, Mom and Dad on their ice skates rush over to Albert, who is laying on the ice rink, groaning) Albert! Are you alright? (helps Albert up) *Albert: Yes, except for my knee. It hurts and bleeds a little bit at the same time. *Frances: I see. I'll give you a bandage to help your knee feel better. (uses magic and a big bandage cast appears. Then Frances puts the bandage on Albert's knee) All better. *Albert: Thanks, Albert. My knee is feeling alot better now. *Frances: You're welcome. Quote 7: *Dad: Anybody like to go sledding? *Frances, Gloria and Albert: Yay! *Mom: Look at the sleds! *Frances: Are we sledding down the hill? *Dad: Yes, Frances. *Frances: We need our sledding goggels. *Dad: Sledding goggels on? *Frances, Gloria, Mom and Albert: Yes. *Dad: Are you ready to sled? *Frances, Gloria, Mom and Albert: Yes. *Dad: One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready and here we go! *All: WHOA! *(music starts for "Sledding, Sledding") Qoute 8: *Dad: Let go to the Christmas tree farm and get a Christmas tree. *Frances: I do. *Gloria: Gloria too. *Albert: Me too. *Mom: Yessery. *Frances: We're going to the Christmas tree farm to pick a tree. *Gloria: Gloria loves Christmas trees. *Albert: I really love Christmas trees. *Mom: We are at the Christmas tree farm. *Frances: Are we going to get a Christmas tree? *Mom: Sure, Frances. *The Christmas Tree Salesman: Christmas trees! Get yoru Christmas trees! Only for sale to deliver! *Frances: Look at all the trees! *Dad: Are we going to get a tree? *The Christmas Tree Salesman: I'm selling Christmas trees for sale. Can you pick which tree would you want, Frances? *Frances: Yes, sir. I can pick a tree for sale. Qoute 9: *Mom: Thanks for picking the best Christmas tree. *The Christmas Tree Salesman: You're very welcome. *Frances, Gloria, Mom, Dad and Albert: Bye! *Dad: Let's decorate the Christmas tree. *Frances: I like the ornaments. *Gloria: Gloria loves minty candy canes. *Albert: Christmas tree decorations. *Mom: And a star. *Dad: Is everybody ready? *All: Yay! *(Frances, Gloria, Mom, Dad and Albert decorating the Christmas tree, after it fades to the Christmas Tree done decorated) *Albert: We did it! We decorated the tree. *Frances: We finished all the decorations. *Grandma and Grandpa: Merry Christmas! *Frances: Hi, Grandma! Hi, Grandpa! Come on in! *Grandma: It's a menorah. *Grandpa: We celebrated Hunukkah in each year. *Frances: A dreidel! *Mom: It's like a top. *Dad: And made out of clay. *Grandma: It turns around and around. Quote 10: *Frances: Can I write a letter to Santa? *Mom: Yes, Frances. Let's write a letter to Santa. *Frances: This Christmas, I want Santa to bing a toy dinosaur. Or how about Gloria wants a ragdoll, Albert wants a movie on DVD, Mom wants a music box, Dad wants a toy rocket, Grandma wants a coloring book, Grandpa wants a toy train, Aunt Melta wants ice skates, Uncle Roger wants some camping gear for his trip this year or even Baxter wants a dog bone for Christmas. Just like they want for Christmas.